Divergent High
by wholocker78218
Summary: Taylor moves to Divergent high with her best friend Dylan and their other friends. What is this faction system that divides the whole school and what faction do they belong to? Who are these people? Are these best friends finally opening up to new people? Terrible at summaries but give it a shot, you might like it.


My first day in a new town and new school: great. The only thing that is keeping me from killing myself is the fact that I won't be starting alone. I have my five best friends starting with me.

All six of us have been moved to Divergent high, in Chicago. I didn't want to move but it's not like my parents gave me any choice in the matter, I have just been sent here because it gets good results. The worst thing about this school is that it is a boarding school and we are not allowed to go home until the summer which is only 4 weeks not 6.

Currently we are sitting in a car on our way to hell (the school). As usual my best friend Dylan is lost to the world with her headphones on and is staring out of the car window. She must have noticed me staring in the reflection of the window because she turns her head towards me and gives me a small smile. That's Dylan for you though, she doesn't smile a lot and when she does it's small and brief. I find it a shame though she has a gorgeous smile; she has these wonderful blue/grey eyes that can either be as hard as ice, wild like the sea during the storm or soft and gentle; when she gives you one of her rare toothy smiles you can see her pearly white teeth that are perfect and never need any work; she has long honey blonde hair that always looks perfect (unless you catch her in the morning when she wakes up); her skin is tanned and she is skinny but has curves in all the right places.

We have been best friends since we were toddlers and have grown up together our whole lives. Wherever I went she went their too which is why she persuaded her parents to come with me to Divergent High. Dylan can be very persuasive when she wants to be and almost no one can say no to her but unlike some people who would use that talent to the max she only uses it when she needs to. That why I like Dylan: she doesn't take advantage of people just because she can.

I turn to the back of the car which holds 3 of my other best friends: Robyn, Monica and Georgia. Robyn and Monica have been my friends since the start of high school when we were eleven. They spent every lunch time for the first week of first year in the library, checking out the books. Dylan and I were on our own and had no one to talk to so we headed up to the library to see what books it had. Robyn attempted to have a conversation with Dylan but got annoyed when all she got were a nod of the head or one word answers. She almost hit Dylan over the head with an encyclopaedia but I managed to explain to Robyn that Dylan wasn't much of a talker and she calmed down. As it turns out Monica wasn't much of a talker and ended up befriending Dylan letting me befriend Robyn and none of us looked back. However Robyn still attempts (in vain) to get Dylan to talk more; I swear Dylan smirks whenever she tries.

Robyn has long blonde hair which is a shade darker than Dylan's and has hazel eyes. Monica has fair hair that goes down to her shoulders and blue eyes.

Georgia is only a recent addition to our group, she only moved to our school a year ago but her parents were sending her to Divergent high anyway so she wasn't going to get left behind. She comes from South Africa and is Horse mad. She has a horse called George who she repeatedly falls off. Every week she has a new bruise and usually once a month a concussion.

She has long fair hair that is extremely curly and frizzy even after straightening and blue eyes like Monica.

In the front of the car next to my dad is Patrick, Robyn's brother. I will admit that for some time I did have a crush on him but not anymore. He is a year older than the rest of us and has short blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He is football mad and is always watching or playing it in his free time.

I look back out the window on my side of the car and can see us pulling up a long stone path towards a massive modern building. The car stops and my father gets our luggage out of the back of the car. We don't have any clothes because another weird thing about this school is that it is split up into five factions: Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Erudite and Dauntless. Each faction represents something different: Amity, for the peaceful; Abnegation, for the selfless; Candor, for the honest; Erudite, for the smart and Dauntless for the brave. According to the head teacher we are placed in the faction that suits us the best. He seems to believe that putting us into the faction that suits us the best will get the best out of us and make us better people and it will help put us in a job that is best suited to our personality and ability.

Anyway, the reason we didn't bring our own clothes is because depending on whatever faction we are placed in determines the colour of clothing we wear. Bright colours like red and yellow for Amity; grey for Abnegation; white and black for Candor; blue for Erudite and black for Dauntless. So because we are new to the school we have to take the aptitude test when we arrive and that will tell us which faction we belong to. After that we are allowed to go to the shops in our faction's part of the school, to get clothes that suit our faction.

I say good bye to my dad and he turns the car around and heads back out of the school grounds. I look to Dylan who gives me a small smile and the six of us head through the front doors of the school and into its reception area. Behind the desk is a stern looking woman with classes and is wearing blue: Erudite.

"Excuse me." Robyn says as she walks up to the desk. The woman looks up and studies each of us before looking back to Robyn.

"Why aren't you wearing your faction colours?" She says as she sets down the pen she was using.

"We haven't taken the test yet. We're new here." Robyn replies.

"Oh. You are the new students. Well just wait here for a moment, I just need to get the head teachers." She say as she turns into the office that is behind her.

I look to Dylan with a confused expression. "What does she mean by head teachers? I thought there was only one." She just shrugs her shoulders and takes her headphones from her ears and lets them rest around her neck.

"Well, there are five factions right? Well maybe each head teacher is the head of each faction." Robyn says, answering my question.

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense." Before I can say anything more the lady form reception returns with five teachers. Each one of them is wearing a different colour, Robyn was right. The lady in blue steps forward and introduces her and the other four teachers.

"Good morning students. My name is Jeanine Matthews but you can call me Jeanine, I'm head of Erudite. This is Max, Head of Dauntless; Jack, head of Candor; Johanna, head of Amity and Marcus, head of Abnegation. Since all of you are new we will be taking you to take your aptitude test this morning so you can get you clothes by the end of the day. So if you will follow me." Jeanine takes us down a long corridor and into a waiting room of sorts. There are five doors on the far side of the room and a bench on the wall opposite.

"If you will all take a seat, while we set up the test for each of you." Jeannine says as each of the teacher's head into one of the five rooms. After about five minutes Max comes out and calls me in. I look at Dylan who gives me a nod of the head and I walk into the room with the Dauntless teacher.

Inside the room there is are two computers the backs of the computers are against each other. Max tells me to take a seat at the computer towards the back of the room. I sit down in front of the computer and he sits in front of the other computer.

"Ok. In this test you will be given options to do with a situation, you must choose one of the options before you can proceed. You will keep making decisions until you are suited to only one faction. Do you understand?" Max says to me in a deep gruff voice. I nod my head and he tells me to begin.

XOX

After the test I look up to Max.

"What are my results?" I ask him. He seems pleased and I am sure that he was smirking.

"Congratulations. Your results are…" He says but breaks off at the end leaving me in suspense.

"I swear to god If you don't tell me I will jump over this desk and look myself." I say, my patience wearing thin. He definitely smirks this time.

"You got Dauntless." He says. Before I can stop myself, I smile. I was hoping for Dauntless. My favourite colour is black and I'm definitely daring.

Max stands up and motions for me to do the same. He holds out his hand, which I shake.

"Welcome to Dauntless." With that he turns from me and heads for the door. I follow and walk back into the waiting room. It's empty so Max tells me I can take a seat and wait for my friends or go in search of the lunch hall. I decide to wait for my friends and see what they got. It's not long before Georgia comes out one of the rooms. She walks over and sits down next to me. The lady who conducted her test heads back into the room and closes the door. As soon as the door Is closed Georgia turns to me.

"So…how did it go?" She asks.

"Good I guess. I got what I expected to get, so that's good I guess." I reply looking up to her. "What about you?"

"Yeah it went ok." She says as she looks around the room before turning back to me. "What did you get?" She whispers.

"Dauntless." I whisper back. "What did you get?" I notice that her face has fallen a little bit. Not Dauntless then.

"Amity." She says. She doesn't look at me and stares at the floor instead.

"Hey, that's really good. I mean I kind of expected you to get that anyway. I mean you love horses and you're not exactly fond of fighting." I say trying to reassure her.

"I know but what if we don't get to hang out anymore? I mean Dauntless and Amity are like complete opposites of each other. What if I don't make any friends in Amity?"

"You'll make friends easily. Remember everyone else in amity likes the same things as you otherwise you would have gotten something else and just because we will be in different factions doesn't mean we can't talk to one another."

Georgia looks back up to me and smiles. "I know, I guess you're right."

I return the smile just as Robyn comes out of another room. She looks quite happy and bounds over to us.

"You look happy." I say to her with a smile.

"That's because I am. Guess what I got?" She says still smiling ecstatically but before either of us can make a guess she answers her own question. "Erudite." I would say I'm surprised but i would be lying. Robyn loves reading, studying and almost every subject a school could offer.

"Congratulations." Georgia and I say in unison.

"Thank you. Now, what did you guys get?" She asks.

"Amity."

"Dauntless."

Another door opens just as we answer and Monica comes out.

"I got Erudite, what about you guys?" Monica asks quietly but was still smiling.

"Erudite too." Robyn says as she hugs Monica.

"Amity." Georgia says looking to the ground again.

"Dauntless." I say smiling as well. I suddenly realise that only one other room is occupied yet Dylan and Patrick are both not here. "Guys? Dylan and Patrick are both not here yet only one room is still occupied which means one of them isn't here."

They all turn to me, just as the last door opens. I look around the girls and smile when I see Dylan walking out the room. As usual she isn't smiling but at least she's here.

"What did you get?" I ask. I hope she got Dauntless like me, she definitely suits black.

"Dauntless." She replies in her usual quiet voice that is just above a whisper. I smile instantly and pull her into a hug. She stiffens but I don't care. I know Dylan isn't much of a hugger but I couldn't control myself. We still can't be split up after all these years.

"Same." I say as I let her go. She relaxes again and I see the trace of a small smile on her lips.

"Will you five please follow me to the lunch hall where your friend is waiting?" The receptionist says as she appears in the doorway. We all file out of the room and follow the woman along another corridor. We walk into a large room filled with tables, we easily locate Patrick as he is the only one inside and we take a seat at the table next to him. "You have half an hour for lunch and then a student from your faction will come and take you to get clothes." We nod our head and start filling out plates.

I take a cheeseburger and some chips. Next to me, Dylan fills her plate with lettuce, cucumber, tomatoes, ham and slices of cheese she then coats the salad with salad cream and slowly picks at the food. Dylan has never been much of an eater and when she does it is usually either healthy or sickly sweet: today it's healthy.

It turns out that like his sister Patrick got Erudite. After our half hour is up 2 boys and two girls walk into the lunch hall. Two of them are wearing black and the other two are wearing blue and red. The one in red guides Georgia out the hall and they disappear out the door. The one in blue takes Robyn and Monica away leaving Dylan and me with two girls in black.

"Hi my name is Tris and this is Christina." The girl with dull blonde hair says motioning to herself and a dark skinned girl with black hair.

"My name is Taylor and this is Dylan." I reply with a smile, Dylan however doesn't smile (no surprise there).

"Well let's get you two some Dauntless clothes." Tris says and all four of us head out through the door.

XOX

Dylan and I both get two black tight fitting tank tops, a black hoodie, a pair of tight fitting black skinny jeans, sleeping shorts and a pair of black converse combat boots. We are taken to our room which we will share with Tris and Christina and our luggage is already there. Since we didn't need to bring any clothes we brought toiletries, and our phones and laptops and in Dylan's case your entire music collection and every iPod, MP3 and pair of headphones you own. I can't help laugh as we get changed: Dylan adores music and would probably become depressed if her music was taken away from her. Once we are finished getting changed, we head back outside the room to where Tris and Christina are waiting patiently.

"Since you have the rest of the day off we thought you might like to meet our friends so you can get to know more people from Dauntless." Christina says. Dylan and I nod and the two take us outside to where a large group of people in dark clothing are sitting underneath a tree. They all look happy and most of them are laughing and joking around.

"Oooh, Tris who are the two new girls?" A boy with curly dark brown hair asks. He is quite good looking and his vest top shows his muscled arms.

"This is Taylor and Dylan. Girls this is Peter; Tobias, my boyfriend; Will, Christina's boyfriend; Eric; Al; Marlene; Uriah, they're together and Lynn." Tris answers the boy, Peter.

"Hiya." I say. I look to Dylan and as usual she is quiet and her features blank. Peter invites us to sit down next to him and clears a space in between him and a boy with more muscle than himself and two piercings above his right eyebrow. I sit next to Peter as the other boy seems intimidating. Dylan sits in between me and the boy with the piercings with ease; if she feels intimidated she doesn't show it. We sit and talk with the other people for a bit and when I say we I really mean me; Dylan just nods or shakes her head if a question is directed at her.

"You don't talk much do you?" The boy with piercings whispers in Dylan's ear. No-one else seems to have heard but I did. To my surprise Dylan turns to the boy.

"What gives you that impression?" She says quietly, I can see her smiling one of her rarest smiles. The boy gives her a small smile but doesn't answer. I am brought back to reality when Dylan turns to me and gives me a small smile, completely oblivious to that fact that I had just seen her small interaction with the boy with piercings.

I return a small smile and turn back to Peter trying to look interested in what he was saying but all I could think was that for the first time in her entire life, Dylan has shown interest in a boy. Maybe this school might not be so bad after all.

**Hello again. I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review if you want me to continue this. If you have any ideas for future characters or future scenarios you want me to include, message me or leave it in a review. **

**Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Wholocker x**


End file.
